


This is Gospel

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Human!Beast, M/M, Opera AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: Wirt is about to play his solo clarinet performance, but he is so nervous...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scribble I did for this: [on my tumblr blog](http://autumnlibrarian.tumblr.com/post/154865005057/this-is-gospel-song-that-wirt-is-playing)
> 
> My human!Beast design and some short quick info on the Opera AU: [here](http://autumnlibrarian.tumblr.com/post/154682711777/they-say-he-is-a-creep-no-one-really-knows?is_related_post=1)
> 
> The song that Wirt is playing: [here](https://youtu.be/LoxAFXba2rU) (if you read the fic in steady pace, it fits perfectly in song’s time, just so you know ♥)
> 
> Polish version: -is on its way-

“Until he stood on the stage, exposed to the eyes of all those people, he thought it couldn’t go that bad. When the spot lights blinded him and he found out that everyone’s eyes were fixed on him, and that deathly silence pervaded with expectation fell on the hall, he lost the remnants of courage that he kept inside him so earnestly.

He had a feeling that every single person present on the audience can hear quiet clatter of the clarinet in his stiff, quivering fingers.

He swallowed with difficulty through his clenched throat when he heard first sounds of pianoforte, accompanying his performance.

He put the mouthpiece to his lips. His numb fingers went into motion, so did the limited by nervousness lungs.

First uncertain notes filled the silence. Soon he will for sure make a mistake.

He thought about his parents. They should be here, support him. Any one of them. But they didn’t even wanted to hear about his passions.

His numbed hands trembled dangerously on the instrument. He took a quick inhale - easy, he practiced it so many times with Beast…

His gaze involuntarily dashed through faces of people sitting in the nearest rows.

He almost made a mistake, shocked to see two luminous points that seemed to pierce through his deepest fears and desires. Beast only nodded his head slowly.

All that weight Wirt felt on himself suddenly was gone

Standing like this in the middle of a huge stage, he stared in these two luminous points glaring at him from the mask and couldn’t help the feeling that they were alone - they were in male’s small, quiet room again, practicing together this piece. Again he was playing just for him, no one else had the right to hear it.

With another inhale every next note sounded more and more certain, beautiful. His fingers with grace set the right tone to the sounds, they stopped trembling, and he felt like they hadn’t tremble at all since the very beginning.

And Beast was watching. Listening… Wirt could swear that he saw a gentle smile underneath the mask and couldn’t resist lifting the corners of his mouth up a little.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from this particular place on the audience - he felt like if he did this, everything would collapse and he wouldn’t be able to even touch his beloved clarinet ever again.

The liveliest part of pianoforte resounded and and so did the last, certainly played by Wirt, notes of the clarinet, and just after that he noticed that the male was standing up from his seat as the only one in the hall and started to applause him as the first, not turning his gaze away from Wirt for even a second.

If that return of hand trembling and wet eyes weren’t happiness, then Wirt had no clue how he could even feel it in different way.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift for my best friend.♥
> 
> Hope you liked it and thank you for your attention. uvu


End file.
